The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachinery, such as gas turbine engines with one or more compressible fuel fluid flows. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fuel gas compressor operation supplying the gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine compresses ambient air in its compressor, mixes the compressed air with a combustible fuel and expands the ignited mixture in the turbine to generate mechanical power. A gas turbine power plant uses fuel to be pressurized so it can be mixed in the high-pressure compressor discharge. Screw compressors may be used to push gaseous fuel into a single or multiple of gas turbines. As the gas turbine increases in load, its pressure ratio increases and it also consumes more fuel flow. However, a fuel gas compressor feeding the turbine typically operates with a constant discharge pressure.